A Different Life
by The Silver Owl
Summary: HPSM series: Well read the author's note at the beginning then the story. Another thing, this is the best summary that I can think of.
1. Before the Chapters

Author's Note

To start this fic off, I have given some time and thought about this new plot with encouragement from my one of my good friends. Actually, she threatened to use a sledgehammer until I update. She told me that it was logical to update but I'm not exactly sure why. Though I'm still working now on four fics with the exception of _Harry Potter and the Last Alliance_, mind you I may still use some of the ideas I had from this fic to this one. I do want to get through _The Last Alliance_ and this new one. Of course, I'm always one who likes to do things differently and take my own time, which my loyal reviewers can attest to. Now the following fic has characters, main storyline ideas and places that have been taken from the beloved Japanese manga of _Sailor Moon_ and the wondrous books of _Harry Potter and the…_ Both of these series are going to be crossing so to speak, this I will have difficulties because I need to picture these characters in my head. First before continuing on to the first chapter, I would like to say the following.

1. I am not making profit from this fiction.

2. Their creators and other media that has legal rights to each copyright both _Sailor Moon_ and _Harry Potter_.

3. **Please don't sue me!** I am poor and I do not wish to infringe the copyright law.

4. Any persons mentioned in these with names to real people, I am sorry but I'm sure that there are billions of people with the same name like Robert Smith Jones.

5. Another thing, I can't own people just characters but then again basing them on characteristics of real muggles or wizards can make up characters.

6. Last but not least unless there is anymore, the timelines for each are set roughly upon Harry's first to seventh years at Hogwarts with added touches of the Sailor Moon manga timeline. Mind you, I will **not** use the dubbed English version of the manga that has been made into the anime series but the **manga** that the series have been based upon. Meaning there will be a shonen/shojo-ai mention (slight slash content) within these series. If you are offended, please discontinue reading. The mention of these topics is discreet so I hope there will be no problems.

Now that we have these things down, on with the fic! Mind you, it will be different from my previous excuse of a fic and will be rather slow because all five books are out. However, if you've read my other fic, _Light for All to See_ which is a Lord of the Rings/Sailor Moon crossover, it has taken me about two years to get to the point that I've gotten to now.

That's all for now, sincerely, Thay

P.S.-Oh and sorry to _Callisto Star_ for not updating! I love your fics by the way!


	2. Chapter 1: Ten Years Passing

**Chapter 1 **

**Ten Years Passing**

__

_**- No More You-Know-Who! - **_

_** Ladies and gentlemen of the wizarding world, there is no more You-Know-Who! News of his defeat occurred last night as we all sat at home not knowing how long all of us were going to live. The babies Harry James Potter, the son of Aurors James and Lily Potter and Serena Irene Argentum, the daughter of Obliviators Apollo and Selena Argentum were the cause of You-Know-Who's fall. The parents of these magical tots were unfortunately killed by He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named and there is much to celebrate at this historic event. No one knows what has happened to have lead to You-Know-Who's defeat except for the fact that he is finally gone! Where Harry Potter and Serena Argentum are now, no one knows either. Minutes after He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named died, Harry was taken away from the scene with Serena following him. Hogwarts Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore only has this to say: "Both children are in safe places." **_

The Tuskons of Number 9 Mossmerry Avenue were a lively couple that lived in a very nice house painted green. They were both muggles whom had a little girl that was nearly one years old and another along the way. Mr Tuskon was a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes while his wife was petite with long strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes as well. They were a very good-looking couple but from looking at them now, but there was a time when both seemed bedraggled and grieving. The couple had lost a very good friend of theirs by the name of Apollo Argentum whom they met while going to London at a very small café in 1980. The couple had gotten married and both were both nineteen years of age when they met him. He had just been divorced and Aileen who couldn't leave anyone with their grief asked him if he wanted to sit with them since the café had been full.

The couple treated him with kindness and soon after that they had all became friends. They found out that Apollo had gotten broken-hearted from a girlfriend of his but a year later, all three were happy. Aileen had her second child, a son two months after meeting him and Apollo sent him his congrats. The Tuskons were having financial trouble when their new friend told them about him getting married. When they congratulated him, he was shocked when he found out that they couldn't make it to the wedding, he sent them money. The Tuskons were grateful and as they joined Apollo at a wedding ceremony between himself and his new wife Selena Nule, they found a new world to explore. Apollo was a wizard!

Another year later, Selena was pregnant with their daughter Serena. Aileen and Selena exchanged words and so on when they found to their great horror that Selena's father died. The Tuskons rose magnificently to meet the challenge of helping Selena through the birth and grief. The year 1984 was a year all of them couldn't forget for they all had a good time. However, all good things had to end and just as their happiness seemed to overflow, 5 months after Serena was born; a murderer in their own killed both Apollo and Selena while they were out at a friend's home. It was also in this year that the couple felt grief beyond repair when an old man that looked akin to that of Father Christmas gave them a letter and handed Serena to them personally. Serena was legally handed over to the Tuskons seeing that they were to be her legal guardians. This all happened in the year of 1984 with the exception of Serena's birth. Close to three years of being friends with the Argentums.

Serena was happy. She had an older sister in Mina Lynn Tuskon despite their difference in names and an older brother in Samuel Jason Tuskon. All three got along and all three didn't know that they were in for the ride of a lifetime. It was in the summer of 1986. Mina was five years old, Sammy was four and Serena was barely three when all of them came in touch with grief. Their parents had died in a car crash and their wills stated that Mina and Sammy would all have to live with their own family friend Arabella Figg who lived short of ten blocks away from Number 9 Mossmerry Avenue.

Serena however was a different story. The Tuskons were her parents first choice guardians and in their own will since she was not to be adopted despite the fact they were her legal guardians, her parents had decided for her to live with Harry Potter's family or wherever Harry Potter was living. These made matters stranger and worse. The Dursleys, Harry Potter's only living relatives were an uptight lot who didn't want anything to do with their nephew Harry Potter. To take in Serena was a call for injustice and they wouldn't have taken her if it weren't for the fact that the Argentums had added that the Potters or those that were related to the Potters who took Serena in would get a million pounds when the little girl turned ten. An additional hundred thousand pounds was added after that if Serena stayed for longer. The Dursleys in the end took her in only out of greed.

As the years wore on, Serena and Harry became exceptionally good friends despite their year and three weeks age difference, with Harry being the oldest. The two would help the Dursleys and both went to different schools. A girl's school for Serena where she stayed with Mina and met some new friends all different and unique while Harry went with Sammy to a boy's school where the two was constantly picked on. If one were in trouble the other would bloody try the hardest to help their friend.

The Dursley family consisted of three mean people. There was Vernon Dursley a heavy-set man with three chins and a weak chin. His eyes were dark, beady and always seemed to be suspicious of something. He had disliked Harry from the moment that the boy had been left upon the doorstep when he was a baby. Then there was Petunia Dursley, a tall blonde woman whose neck was long, ears alert for gossip and eyes that were slit perfectly to make her look apprehensive of anyone. The last person in this sorry lot of non-magic folk was Dudley Dursley who was threatening to be the size of Big Ben who had greasy blonde hair and large eyes that wanted almost everything. It's almost safe to say though there are many uncertainties, that despite their fears, the Dursleys were a very strong lot of folks that grudgingly took on the challenge of raising two children not their own. The family themselves probably took a liking to Harry and Serena quite unconsciously for it showed in their daily actions.

For ten years, there was peace and quiet. At least as peaceful as it could get within Number 4 Privet Drive. There were many instances when Harry and Dudley would get into arguments. Harry would take the brunt of the blame but then would have Serena help him out of the tough situation with suggesting Harry's 'punishment' then work with him on it while apologizing profusely for she did not want to have suggested anything in the first place. Most of the time the two hung out together and it was on the rare occasions did they visit Mina Lynn or Sammy when the Dursleys went out.

The two children, however, were very strange or in any case found themselves in weird predicaments. There was one time when Harry was running away from Dudley and Piers, one of Dudley's friends who were chasing him with a large plastic sword. The two boys wanted to use Harry as a practice dummy and Harry ran for his life. This situation took around the afternoon that Mina Lynn and Serena were playing outside with Julian, one of Arabella Figg's cats. The two girls were walking down the street with Julian to show Harry when they saw the scene. No one knew how it happened except for the fact that Harry was safe in a tree and the two boys had fallen into a heap with their shoe laces tied in a way where it seemed that all of these things done by an invisible force.

Mina Lynn was told to go home by Aunt Petunia while Uncle Vernon locked Serena and Harry up in the cupboard where the two felt the unjustness of the situation. Serena had cried in Harry's arms telling him that she was the one that caused them to be in trouble but found to her own surprise that Harry thought that it was cool what happened. Both children were eight years old and nine years old, respectively.

Another strange occurrence that earned Harry and Serena an awful punishment of cleaning up the snow, cleaning the upstairs washroom and doing the laundry without breakfast or lunch for a week was around Christmas time. Piers, Dudley's friend, had been trying to kiss Serena from under the mistletoe for he thought that she was rather pretty. Mind you, having a boy chase you around is a sweat thing to do, but Piers had a knack for looking scary. He chased her into a corner while the Dursleys had turned pale with fright and both Harry & Dudley were laughing profusely. It wasn't until Serena squealed with fright that something bizarre happened. Harry stopped laughing and widened his eyes when he saw that Piers was hurting her. The room seemed to have exploded as the Dursleys floated in the air and Piers was upside down with the mistletoe above his head. Serena was unharmed but pulled towards Harry before the two left for their cupboard. The Dursleys yelled and Pier was screaming. After that day, the two had been once again given no food but for two days and made to clean the entire house without going outside.

Of course the oddest things happened when Serena or Harry were out of the house either shopping with Aunt Petunia or with Aunt Bella (at least that's what Serena called her, Harry kept insisting on Mrs Figg). The two would be just walking down the street and strange people in cloaks or top hats in bright colours would come up to them and shake their hands. Once outside of a grocery store a small man ran past them and Serena accidentally tripped, colliding with him almost instantaneously. The small man said it was quite all right and seemed to be at awe in front of Serena. Aunt Petunia picked Serena up and left almost immediately except the man saw Harry and began shaking Harry's hand. These people miffed Aunt Petunia apparently for they didn't go into the shop but left hurriedly with Aunt Petunia irritated beyond belief.

Therefore, it was, ten years passed since Harry and Serena entered the Dursleys' lives. Thus, it was that the Dursleys got more than they bargained when in the year Harry turned eleven.


	3. Chapter 3: Uncle Vernon's Mad!

******Chapter 3**

**Uncle Vernon's Gone Mad and More Dreams!**

Uncle Vernon was crouched down in front of the front door drilling a wooden plank across the mail entrance. For the three weeks, even on Dudley's Birthday, Harry had been getting letters. Every time that he got one, it was in many strange places. In the milk carton box, with the mailman, jutted under doors or through any little space that they could be put in. Harry and Serena were kept busy all the time so that they wouldn't open the letters, especially Harry. After the snake incident yesterday, the Dursleys had become worse. Last night before they had went to sleep; Uncle Vernon was beginning to put locks and pieces of wood against windows and doors.

With that said, it was no wonder that the Dursleys had wanted an excuse to lock Harry up. It helped strengthen their moods to also put Serena into the cupboard but they did treat her better.

When Uncle Vernon was done, he looked ready to explode when he found both of them staring at him as if shocked. He glared at them and said in a loud voice; "What are you to do doing there? Get to work now!"

Serena nor Harry didn't need to be told twice and went immediately into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia was already in the kitchen and told Serena to hurry up with helping her cook while she told Harry to set the table. It was a normal Sunday morning for a bit even with Uncle Vernon looking ruffled, tired and his actions were bordering the weird. When everyone was seated at the dining room table, he even gave Serena a large grin when she put coffee into his cup though he did tell her to not waste time.

Therefore, it was that they were eating breakfast and Uncle Vernon began chatting with everyone around the table.

"Sunday, what a fine day it is." He said with his beady eyes glinting madly. No one dared to speak. No one commented when he spread jam over his hand or began cutting up his newspaper.

"There's no post at all and none of those-" he stopped mid sentence when something whizzed past his ear. More noise came past and soon letters zooming down the fireplace was flooding the entire dining room and kitchen. While the Dursleys ducked out of the way and were looking almost terrified, except Uncle Vernon who was becoming irritated, Serena and Harry tried getting a letter.

"No!" Uncle Vernon yelled. He grabbed hold of Serena's arm and Harry by the wrist. Aunt Petunia and Dudley ran out of the dining room following Uncle Vernon out into the hall. He slammed the door shot but all of them could hear the letters bounce off the walls and door. After a few moments where all of them caught their breath, Uncle Vernon glared down at the family.

"We are leaving." He said feigning calmness even as though he resembled a panicked warthog. "You will all be packed in five minutes, ready to leave. Don't even think about arguing!"

No one said a word because Uncle Vernon looked positively terrifying. Ten minutes passed and the boards and other locks that Uncle Vernon had placed around the doors were wrenched away. When the Dursleys went to pack, Serena and Harry were in the cupboard quietly getting their knapsacks ready as well.

"Uncle Vernon has gone mad!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yeah but I wish I could read those letters!" Harry replied.

"Do you think we should sneak in there and get one?" Serena asked. Harry shook his head.

"No. We'd risk getting beaten up." Harry said. Serena nodded sadly and returned to silence. It was another five minutes when they were all in the car and going to the motorway.

Dudley was sulking because he had held the rest of them up by trying to pack his television, video games and computer into his sports bag. Uncle Vernon had cuffed him round the head. Aunt Petunia was pale faced and shaking.

Serena and Harry were quiet with Serena between the two boys in the backseat. She laid her head against Harry's shoulder half an hour later when they were on to the highway. It was not exactly quiet since Uncle Vernon would mumble under his breath about 'shaking them off'. Serena didn't even think of whom they were trying to get away from. She was too tired to respond or react. Her eyes were drooping and she felt Harry hold her hand comfortingly. He leaned against the window and she was slightly cosier than before. Her eyes began to droop.

_Serena found herself outside looking down at the earth! She felt calm as strong arms went around her, protectively. She began to feel chills run down her spine. Even though she was ten, at least in her mind, she felt older. She sighed._

_ "This is beautiful." She said leaning against whomever was holding her. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on. Her dream-self was talking and moving while Serena was watching from this dream-self's point of view. _

_ "My little bunny," she heard someone whisper against her ear. "You are beautiful." _

_She wasn't sure but this voice was familiar. Almost as if it was, Harry's except deeper and calmer. _

_ "I don't know Taiyou." Serena replied. _

_ "You are and you know it." He said urgently and she could feel him kiss her on her head. They fell back into calmness. _

_ 'Taiyou, how familiar.' She thought to herself. _

_ "Why must you marry him?" Taiyou asked. _

_ "You know why." Serena answered with her heart heavy. _

_ "Do you not love me Shizukesa?" he asked and his hold tightened. _

_ "Yes." She responded. _

_ "Why do you torment me with knowing that you are now promised to him?" he spat and Serena held his hands in hers to keep him from hurting her. _

_ "I do not wish to hurt you." She said and felt tears in her eyes. "He is like you in many ways Taiyou." _

_ "Never. I am not like that earth mongrel!" he said._

_ "Taiyou, think reasonably! I was making comments about your personalities!" she said. _

_ "I am not sorry." Taiyou said coldly. _

_ "Then this is nothing but a dream." She said aloud and let go of his hands, moving away from him. _

_ "Shizukesa." Taiyou whispered, all pretence of being chilling gone. He sounded hurt. She turned around and-_

The car had stopped and Harry was attempting to wake her up. Serena rubbed her eyes and looked surprised when she saw that they were in the parking lot of a depressing building with the word hotel over the main entrance. Both of them followed Uncle Vernon who looked positively gleeful. They got into the building, rented two rooms. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley shared a room while Serena and Harry shared another. Harry was already sleeping and snoring lightly. Serena felt hungry and wondered about her dream. She didn't understand what was happening at all. Ten years old and she was dreaming about a phantom lover. It was positively sickening at least from her point of view. She after all, only thought of liking one boy and that was Harry but then again he was her best friend. Turning on her side, she closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep. The boy that had been in her thoughts was already sleeping and dreaming of something else. It was in this hungry state of dreaming that both children went into.

_They had been gathered in the throne room to greet the ancient priestess Faia Dokusha, the great grandmother of one of Shizukesa's great friends. Faia had sat down in front of a bowl containing flames from the planet Mars. It was a great day and everyone was crowded around to see what it was she was going to say. Taiyou and Shizukesa were sitting with their families and waited. Faia began chanting words and almost instantaneously flames began rising to meet the ancient crone. Words began to spill from her mouth and no one could understand what it all meant. _

_ "An empress fair, just and strong will take the brunt of many wrongs. She will die and will rise like a Phoenix bird, becoming the protector of all. She will right wrongs and aid those whom fall. An emperor dark, wise and deemed alone will be left within a shielded home. He will carry the burdens of another's prophecy and go through challenges shamelessly. He is the King of the Brave and will fight the darkness. He will save others from an early grave. Friends of renown, all guarding them strong and proud, will aid them. _

_ "Empress and Emperor will complete each other. They are friends, lovers, husband, and wife together. A dark lord will materialise, corrupted and both will have a power that he knows not. Though power this evil force will sought. She is the Empress, he is the Emperor and both are strong together. Both will drive the darkness away and both will keep that evil at bay. _

_ "They will die in each others arms after living long and out of harm. One thousand years will pass in peace and descendants will purity keeps. Darkness will come again. Empress and Emperor will once again be awakened." _

The cold light of morning woke Harry from his dream and he saw that Serena was awake as well.


	4. Chapter 2: ON HIATUS!

Chapter 2 is on hiatus. Gomen! Please wait until 7 a.m. July 23 for that chapter to go up but don't worry! It will still be okay! Mind you, I'll have to rack my head for my previous ideas! It would be very nice if the reviewers that had first reviewed to tell me what they could remember about Harry's dream unless this fic is better off without it and instead should have the dialogue and interaction between the characters instead. So, think of this as a poll!

Poll Topic: _In Chapter 2, Harry had had a dream but it had spoilers of what is to come. Should the dream stay or should it go?_


	5. EAE

This story has been temporarily put on hold until Empress gets her ass in gear. In the mean time you should go read "Circle of the Phoenix: Year of the Ram" on and give the lovely author there some props. She's needs inspiration. It's a Harry Potter fic in the works BUT she's thinking of writing a really well done Lord of the Rings fic too. She's a good friend of mine and she's looking for reviewers and more new characters to add to her very twisted plotting. -.-' Anywho. That's all. 


	6. Officially Scrapped

**OFFICIALLY SCRAPPED!**

That's it, no more of this bs-ing...I've totally lost the entire story plot for this fic since I shelved it on the back burner SO I decided, let's change the entire thing and start anew:D SO! Lovely reviewers who have waited patiently for this to be updated, it won't however I'd love to give you guys something because I feel awful for not updating.

Note, I'm being sarcastic and in a bad temper because my friend has used a sledgehammer on some of my personal belongings even though I did update my story "Light For All To See". So here's the downlow:

1. I don't like pissing people off so because of my terminally horrendus inability to update this will always be my downfall.

2. I forgot the entire dream sequence so I totally screwed myself over in that sense. I had a good plot going too!

3. As mature as I'd like to sound, I'm not and am banging myself on the head with the palm of my hand saying repeatedly "Baka Thay-chan, baka Thay-chan!"

4. There's HOPE! If you've seen what I've done to my story "Light For All To See", you'll have an idea of how bad I am with updating and changing things around. Believe me when I say it. However, like I said, there's HOPE! I will update again sometime soon...in the VERY near future with a BETTER HPSM fanfic that will blow this one out of the water. Plus, it will be better researched and have some added dynamics to it. Believe me, this is one hell of a project that I've got brewing and many thanks to my beloved Sledgehammering Wielding friend for accepting my pleas to use her plot and characters. In other words, she has given up on her own projects but you can read those if you have time.

5. Quit telling me it's good when it's got no 2nd chapter and the brain of the author has fifty different things on the go. Really, it's flattering but not going anywhere.

Since you liked the format of this fic, I'll try to keep it with the new one but no promises. :S


End file.
